The present invention concerns a multi-cylinder engine and more particularly, relates to a multi-cylinder engine able to inhibit an EGR cooler from being damaged.
There is a conventional example of the multi-cylinder engine which comprises a cylinder head having one lateral side surface onto which an intake-air distributing passage wall is attached and having the other lateral side surface onto which an exhaust-gas converging passage wall is attached with an EGR cooler interposed between an exhaust-gas converging passage and an intake-air distributing passage, as well as the present invention, on the assumption that a direction where a crank shaft spans is taken as a front and rear direction and that a widthwise direction of the cylinder head perpendicular to the front and rear direction is deemed as a lateral direction.
However, in the conventional multi-cylinder engine, the EGR cooler is not protected from above, as indicated in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) No. 2002-285917 (see FIG. 1), to result in entailing problems.
The conventional technique has the following problem.
<Problem> The EGR Cooler is Easily Damaged.
The EGR cooler is not protected from above. Therefore, at the time of producing the engine or performing the maintenance, if parts, tools or the like substances fall in an upper area of the engine, those substances are likely to collide against the EGR cooler from above with the result of easily damaging the EGR cooler.